pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Enemy pages
Hello! I am Blue Ninjakoopa for those who do not know me, and I'm a fan of Pikmin. I'm at most gaming Wikis contributing as much as I can, so I thought I should drop by here to help out. Ok, first of all, I think that each enemy page should have the official artwork in the infobox, rather than the screenshots, which should be put somewhere else in the article or in a gallery. Also, wth? That's kinda weird... but I must abide by the rules if I strive for adminship, this being the only thing I seek to change. I made the mistake of editing the pages without asking the community. What do you all think of my idea? Official art in the infoboxes, or screenshots, which can be described using thmbnail captions? 23:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :You put the forum under the wrong watercooler. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::That completely helped the subject at hand T_T Blue NinjakoopaTalk 00:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I like the screen captures better for that anyway... ::::Why? I don't mean to sound harsh, but you need a valid reason. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 03:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::As I've said, I prefer screenshots. The reasons for this are that they often look more interesting, since they have a background and...things...though I understand why you might prefer a simple image in the infobox. They're also what you see in the game - I'm not saying it's hard to link the concept art/screenshots, but the graphics are different, and I think that it's better to have in-game material more prominent on pages. Also, clicking on the image, you might expect to get a larger view of it, and more people are going to be clicking on infobox images: most if not all of the concept art images are 180px wide or less, and so are not only a bit disappointing to those that click on them hoping for a larger image, but restrict the article's infobox image size. :::::And as for the galleries, I have no idea what they're there for; I never liked them, but never really thought to do anything about it since they've been there for years, before I arrived. ::::::Well, I can fix that problem. I disagree with this idea of having the screenshots there entirely, but I'm still willing to contribute, no matter how hard you and Crystal lucario try to make it. Can I at least put the official artwork in a gallery on the article? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What if we keep some as screenies but, and replace some of the less clear and/or Green's crappier shots with artwork. Compromise. :::::::'Can I at least put the official artwork in a gallery on the article?' You act as if we're saying that should be removed: it's not. We're just saying it shouldn't be in the infobox. And yes, definitely, where there's no decent screenshot, the infobox should contain the concept art. Still waiting for more opinions here though... :::::::*Cough* I wonder where Prez is? I certainly didn't kill him, why would you accuse me of that? ::::::Isn't it something like 5am for you? Crazy early morning wiki-ing... :::::::5:30... But, I get up at 5 AM everyday, even weekends... ::::::I'm with Green on this one. Although I really could care less which are used, having screenshots with high resolution (!) in the infoboxes makes most sense to me. The concept art always looks interesting in the boxes, though, but they shouldn't be in there. However, I could also do this (Note: that one didn't turn out so well, but I'm not re-doing it now).-- ::::::::I think it looks good (Prez's Cutout) (unindent) Blue, I can definitely see where you're coming from, and in fact, most VG wikis do use concept art for infoboxes. However, to be honest, I kind of like the screenshots better. I think they're more interesting, and the images also represent what the enemies actually look like, rather than what they're supposed to look like. Even still, I'm not about to jump off a bridge should we agree to change them, so...I'm kind of in the middle, but leaning in one direction. 20:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Uh-huh Wow, thanks For going all out against me, leaving me with absolutely nothing to do around here. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Nothing to do? There's loads to do: see pikmin:current projects, or just look around for badly written pages (of which there are a lot). ::I lack things to do here too, but I stick around if only to annoy Green and Prez. :::...I kind of noticed. You manage to scare off people too... ::::You knew?!?!?!? And those n00bs are so much fun to scare, NO SPECULATING! DIE! HERE'S JHONNY! *Blood dirpping* Blue, you did read my comment up there, right? I wouldn't call it "all-out against" you. 21:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) What? Who deleted the Gallery of Enemies page? Now the images there are lost! Gee, thanks guys. And there is nothing for me to do, because this wiki is perfect! I hate you guys... (hm, it must be "give Blue Ninjakoopa nothing to do week or something). Give me a good reason not to leave and I'll stay, doing absolutely nothing. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 23:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :That's what I do if you saw the above post... :Seriously, read the edits. I dumped the page contents at talk:gallery of enemies. ::Heh, Green and Prez (And occasionaly JJ) are so much fun to annoy in chat. wtf? First of all, "Also, wth? That's kinda weird..." You said that, remember? We agreed with you and deleted the page. Second, nobody asked you to come here, so stop whining about us leaving you with nothing to do. Besides, there's actually plenty do to in the way of editing, as Green already pointed out, and this being an encyclopedia and all, there's even more to simply read and enjoy. 21:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Two things wrong with your stupid assumption: :*I asked what happened to the images that were on that page, not the article itself. Try not to be so quick to judge. :*"Whining" is a term used very loosely on the internet. I tried to help you, and it's taken as an insult, thus I am flushed out. I don't know what to edit, because my mom won't send me any of my pikmin games. I'm surprised you're actually doing anything, rather than complaining on the talk page. :*HAY, THERE'S A THERD! What the hell do you mean "noone asked me to come here"? I'm Blue ****ing Ninjakoopa, I'm known to help all kinds of Nintendo wikia. Stop trying to drive me out. :I've got an idea: Maybe if one of you could give me a link to somewhere I can help ON MY TALK PAGE, then I could increase my edit count and maybe request adminship. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I remember that.